


Souls

by LittleMissNik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Love, Mind Games, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Star Wars References, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNik/pseuds/LittleMissNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Sky Solo were happy children. They had a special bond, a mental link, as many twins do. Even when they were babies, when one of them would cry in the night, before Han or Leia could rise to comfort them, they would have rolled over to help soothe their sibling.<br/>When the darkness pulled Ben away from Sky, she couldn't cut the connection between them, even though her brother had made it clear his allegiance was no longer to the Solo family. </p><p>Even after a decade without him, she never could stop feeling the ache her other half left, until Poe Dameron came along and showed her that souls can heal. </p><p>But even if Kylo Ren was ready to leave his past behind, his twin sister was still his only connection to the Resistance - and one he planned to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to handle this fic a little differently and not follow a linear time pattern between chapters. We will see how it works.  
> So, in true "try something new fashion," I'm going to start right in the middle!  
> Let me know what you think! Comments are SO appreciated!

"I love it here, Poe," Sky breathed, laying on her back and looking up at the stars. It didn't matter how many times he'd brought her out of her solitude and into the world, how many planets he'd shown her, every time she got a gulp of the night sky she fell in love with it again. "I swear if you let me, I would never leave. I would live in this exact spot forever."

 

"You look damn pretty in that spot," he answered simply, leaning over her to press a kiss to her smile. The way she lit up on these adventures of theirs brightened everything for him. She'd come so far from when he first met her, locked in her room, afraid to even talk to him, let alone take in the galaxy.

 

"Poe?" She whispered against his lips.

 

He hummed an affirmative, but before she could continue, he teased her lips open with his own, running his tongue along the edge of her teeth. She gave into his mouth, lacing a hand into his curls and pulling him down to kiss her more firmly. When he pulled back to breathe, she smiled that grin that he made him defy General Organa, made him recklessly unafraid of Kylo Ren.

 

"Promise me that someday, all this will be over. There will be no First Order left to fight and every moment can be like this," she asked.

 

"Sky," he sighed, dropping his forehead to hers and running the hand that wasn't propped in the grass across her neck.

 

"Don't. Don't be logical and tell me that the dark side will always come back and that our fight will never really end. Please, Poe. Tonight, I'm laying here in my favorite spot in the galaxy with you, and I just don't want to dread going home, going back to fearing every day. So tell me there's something to look forward to."

 

"How about this, huh?" He sighed, rolling to his back and pulling her to sit on top of him. She laced her hands with his and he ghosted his fingertips over hers as he spoke. "I don't know what'll happen down the line. Hell, I try not to plan past the next five minutes. But stick it out with me, and I'll make sure that even the worst moments give way with my lips on yours and that for every hard day, I'll give you a night like this, with you." He paused to kiss her knuckles. "And me." Then her wrist. Then, with a tug, he pulled her flush onto his chest and said, "Our lives will probably never be easy, but you can breathe easier knowing its our life now, not yours or mine."

 

"I love you."

 

"Would it be cheesy of me to say, 'I know?'"

 

"Don't you dare," she muttered against his lips before kissing him soundly. His hands slid up under the long dress she was wearing, arms visibly relaxing when he met skin.

 

He moved to slide his fingers up her inner thigh, when he heard frantic beeping from across the meadow near where they left the X-wing. They broke apart, but before Poe could even register BB-8 spinning toward them, or the black ship growing larger in the sky, Sky threw herself back off of him, shaking too hard even to scramble to her feet.

 

"He's here, Poe," she whimpered, her skin ghostly pale in the white moonlight. "Ben found us."

 


End file.
